memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Omnibus
An Omnibus is a collection of previously published related stories in printed in an anthology form. Star Trek prose works and comics have often been published in omnibuses, commonly collecting together miniseries or otherwise thematically related stories together into a single volume. :This page lists omnibuses by publisher in publication order. Prose omnibuses Pocket Books Miniseries * New Frontier (reprint of Star Trek: New Frontier books 1-4), by Peter David * , by multiple authors * Odyssey, by William Shatner with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * , by multiple authors * , by multiple authors * Millennium, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * , by multiple authors * Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages, by Diane Duane with Peter Morwood * Mere Anarchy, by multiple authors * , by David Mack Signature Edition The Signature Edition series collected two or three thematically related novels into a single paperback volume. *''Pantheon'' by Michael Jan Friedman *''The Q Continuum'' by Greg Cox *''Worlds in Collision'' by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Imzadi Forever'' by Peter David *''Duty, Honor, Redemption'' by Vonda N. McIntyre *''The Hand of Kahless'' by John M. Ford and Michael Jan Friedman *''Sand and Stars'' by Diane Duane and A.C. Crispin DS9 relaunch * Twist of Faith (reprint of the first four DS9 relaunch titles), by multiple authors * These Haunted Seas (reprint of Mission Gamma books 1 and 2), by David R. George III & Heather Jarman Serial novels *''Starfleet: Year One, by Michael Jan Friedman Corps of Engineers compilations The '' series was original released as individual eBooks, the series was later collected together into paperback collections. #''Have Tech, Will Travel, (eBooks 1-4) #Miracle Workers, (eBooks 5-8) #Some Assembly Required, (eBooks 9-12) #No Surrender, (eBooks 13-16) #Foundations, (eBooks 17-19) #Wildfire, (eBooks 20-24) #Breakdowns, (eBooks 25-28) #Aftermath, (eBooks 29-36) #Grand Designs, (eBooks 37-42) #Creative Couplings, (eBooks 43-49) #Wounds, (eBooks 50-56) #Out of the Cocoon, (eBooks 57-60) #What's Past, (eBooks 61-66) Star Trek Logs Pocket Books also issued omnibuses of the ''Star Trek Logs books in 1995, originally published by Ballantine Books. These were different than the Del Rey Books releases two years earlier. *''Star Trek Logs 1-3'' *''Star Trek Logs 4-6'' *''Star Trek Logs 7-10'' Bantam Books Bantam Books published three omnibuses in 1991 of the episode novelizations by James Blish originally published by them in the 60s and 70s. The three volumes reordered the novelizations to the episode production order. * Star Trek: The Classic Episodes 1 (season 1 stories) * Star Trek: The Classic Episodes 2 (season 2 stories) * Star Trek: The Classic Episodes 3 (season 3 stories) Del Rey Books Del Rey Books published omnibuses of books original published by Ballantine Books. Del Rey released the series twice, collecting volumes of three books in 1993, and two books in 2006. *''Star Trek Log One, Log Two, Log Three, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Log Four, Log Five, Log Six, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Log Seven, Log Eight, Log Nine, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Logs One and Two, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Logs Three and Four, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Logs Five and Six, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Logs Seven and Eight, by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek Logs Nine and Ten, by Alan Dean Foster E.P. Dutton *The Star Trek Reader'' (reprints Star Trek 2, Star Trek 3 and Star Trek 8) *''The Star Trek Reader II'' (reprints Star Trek 1, Star Trek 4 and Star Trek 9) *''The Star Trek Reader III'' (reprints Star Trek 5, Star Trek 6 and Star Trek 7) *''The Star Trek Reader IV'' (reprints Star Trek 10, Star Trek 11 and Spock Must Die!) Science Fiction Book Club Some Pocket Books works have also been re-released in hardcover omnibuses published by the Science Fiction Book Club: * Prometheans (reprint of Star Trek: New Frontier books 5&6), by Peter David * The Q Continuum, by Greg Cox * The Genesis Wave (reprint of the first two books of ''The Genesis Wave trilogy), by John Vornholt * The Janus Gate, by L.A. Graf * Stargazer (reprint of the first two books in the series), by Michael Jan Friedman * Vulcan's Soul, by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz Random House Random House published a single collection of 45 episode novelizations by James Blish. *''Star Trek: The Classic Episodes'' Comics World Distributors Limited World Distributors Limited produced annuals for the UK market from 1969 until 1986, each annual reprinted two or more Gold Key Comics with additional articles and puzzles. * Star Trek Annual (1969) (Gold Key #1-3) * Star Trek Annual (1970) ''(Gold Key #4-6) * ''Star Trek Annual 1972 (Gold Key #7-9) * Star Trek Annual 1973 (Gold Key #11-13) * Star Trek Annual 1974 (Gold Key #14-16) * Star Trek Annual 1975 (Gold Key #17, 21 & 24) * Star Trek Annual 1976 (Gold Key #27 & 30) * Star Trek Annual 1977 (Gold Key #10 & 34) * Star Trek Annual 1978 (Gold Key #38-39) * Star Trek Annual 1979 (Gold Key #36 & 40) * Star Trek Annual (1980) (Gold Key #54-56) * Star Trek Annual (1981) (Marvel TOS #1-3) * Star Trek Annual 1983 (Gold Key #59 & 61) * Star Trek Annual 1986 (Gold Key #27 & 40) PBS Limited *''Star Trek Television Picture Story Book (Gold Key #1 & 10)'' Golden Press Golden Press, an imprint of Western Publishing, the same company that owned the Gold Key Comics line published four omnibuses of the Gold Key Comics, some containing new mini-comics. *''The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1'' (Gold Key #1-8) *''The Enterprise Logs, Volume 2'' (Gold Key #9-17) *''The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3'' (Gold Key #18-26) *''The Enterprise Logs, Volume 4'' (Gold Key #27-28, 30-34, 36 & 38) Dynabrite Comic Dynabrite Comics was another imprint of Western Publishing, two Dynabrite Comics reprinted issues of the Gold Key Comics line. *''Star Trek (Dynabrite #11357)'' (Gold Key #33 & 41) *''Star Trek (Dynabrite #11358)'' (Gold Key #36 & 44) Marvel Comics *''The Further Adventures of the Starship Enterprise'' (Marvel TOS #7, 11 & 12) DC Comics *''The Mirror Universe Saga'' (DC TOS first series #9-16) *''The Best of Star Trek'' (various DC TOS first and second series) *''The Modala Imperative'' (DC TOS and TNG miniseries) *''The Star Lost'' (DC TNG #20-24) *''Who Killed Captain Kirk?'' (DC TOS first series #48-55) *''The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation (various DC TNG) '' *''Tests of Courage'' (DC TOS second series #35-40) *'' '' (DC TNG miniseries) *''Revisitations'' (DC TOS second series #22-24 & 49-50) Boxtree Boxtree published omnibuses for the UK market containing issues of Malibu Comics DS9 series. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Malibu DS9 #1-3) *''Emancipation and Beyond'' (Malibu DS9 #4-7) *''Requiem'' (Malibu DS9 #8-11) *''Hearts and Minds'' (Malibu DS9 miniseries) *''Dax's Comet'' (Malibu DS9 13-15) *''The Maquis: Soldier of Peace'' (Malibu DS9 miniseries) *''Shanghaied'' (Malibu DS9 16-18) *''Lightstorm/Terok Nor'' (Malibu DS9 one-shots) WildStorm Comics *''Other Realities'' (Wildstorm Comics TOS & NF one-shots & DS9 miniseries) *''Enemy Unseen'' (Wildstorm TNG miniseries) *''Encounters with the Unknown'' (Wildstorm VOY one-shots and miniseries) Checker Book Publishing Group The Checker Book Publishing Group have published several collections of Gold Key Comics, the early volumes are essentially the same as the earlier Golden Press releases, but the series has continued on to re-release more issues from the series. *''The Key Collection, Volume 1'' (Gold Key #1-8) *''The Key Collection, Volume 2'' (Gold Key #9-17) *''The Key Collection, Volume 3'' (Gold Key #18-26) *''The Key Collection, Volume 4'' (Gold Key #27-28, 30-34, 36 & 38) *''The Key Collection, Volume 5'' (Gold Key #34, 36 & 38-43) Titan Books Titan Books published omnibuses of many of DC Comics TOS and TNG series. These books were initially released for the UK market, but were later also made available in the US. *''The Landmark Crossover'' (DC TNG & Malibu DS9 miniseries) *'' '' (DC TNG #1-6) *'' '' (DC TOS first series 1-6) *'' '' (DC TOS second series 1-6) *'' '' (DC TNG #7-12) *''The Trial of James T. Kirk'' (DC TOS first series 7-12) *'' '' (DC TNG #13-18) *'' '' (DC TOS first series 13-18) *'' '' (DC TOS second series annual & DC TNG annual & one-shots) IDW Publishing IDW publish an omnibus of each of the miniseries they produce. They have also printed omnibuses of Star Trek comics previously published by Gold Key, Marvel, DC and Malibu in two series, the Star Trek Archives which collects 4-6 issues, and the larger Star Trek Omnibus which collects entire series comics in a single volume. IDW miniseries *''The Space Between'' (IDW TNG miniseries) *''Klingons: Blood Will Tell'' (IDW TOS miniseries) *''Year Four'' (IDW TOS miniseries) *''Alien Spotlight, Volume I'' (IDW TOS & TNG miniseries) *''Intelligence Gathering'' (IDW TNG miniseries) *''Turnaround'' (IDW NF miniseries) *''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment'' (IDW TOS miniseries) *'' '' (IDW TOS miniseries) *''Mirror Images'' (IDW TOS & TNG miniseries) *'' '' (IDW TOS & TNG miniseries) *''The Last Generation'' (IDW TNG miniseries) *''Mission's End'' (IDW TOS miniseries) *'' '' (IDW TOS miniseries) Gold Key Archives * Gold Key Archives, Volume 1 (Gold Key #1-6) * Gold Key Archives, Volume 2 (Gold Key #7-12) * Gold Key Archives, Volume 3 (Gold Key #13-18) * Gold Key Archives, Volume 4 (Gold Key #19-24) * Gold Key Archives, Volume 5 (Gold Key #25, 26, 28-31) Star Trek Archives #''Best of Peter David'' (various DC TOS first and second series) #''Best of the Borg'' (DC TNG #47-50 & Marvel TNG one-shot) #''Best of Gary Seven'' (DC TOS second series #49-50 & DC TOS & TNG annuals) #''Best of DS9'' (Malibu DS9 #1-5) #''Best of Captain Kirk'' (DC TOS second series #10-12) #''Best of Alternate Universes'' (DC TOS first series #9-16) #''Best of Klingons'' (DC TOS first series #1-4 & 31-32) Star Trek Omnibus #First Marvel Series (Marvel TOS #4-18) #Early Voyages (Marvel EV #1-17) #Movie Omnibus (Marvel TOS #1-3, IDW miniseries & DC TOS first & second series one-shots) Graphic Imaging Technologies *''The Complete Comic Book Collection'' (DVD-rom of Gold Key, Peter Pan Records, Marvel, DC & Wildstorm, all issues, all series) TokyoPop *''Star Trek: The Manga - Ultimate Edition'' (various TokyoPop TOS) Appendices Category:Media lists